The present invention relates to a field device management system suitable for process control of a plant and the like.
For example, a device control apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as ‘host device’) configured to perform a control such as setting, adjustment and the like for a field device is used in process control of a chemical plant and the like. The field device includes a pressure transmitter, a temperature transmitter, a flow meter, a valve positioner and the like.
The host device includes a distributed control system (DCS), a personal computer (PC), a portable terminal and the like, and is connected to the field device via a field bus to perform digital communication. When executing the device control, the host device executes various control functions to control the field device. The control functions include a setting function, an adjustment function and the like.
FIG. 9 illustrates an example of a field device management system 100. In a plant 400, a plurality of field devices 310 is equipped. The field device 310 is connected to a relay apparatus 300 through field communication of a field bus 330 and the like, and is connected to a host device 210 equipped in an instrument panel room 200 via a network 220 such as a local area network (LAN).
When a worker in the site of the plant 400 (which is hereinafter referred as “worker”) performs an operation such as a data monitoring, a setting change, maintenance and the like with respect to the field device 310, the worker is required to have a thorough knowledge of the operation of the field device 310. There is a recognition system, depending on factories, so that only a worker having a predetermined skill is allowed to perform the operation. Also, when a new field device 310 is introduced, parameters are different, for example, so that it is difficult to be immediately familiar with the new field device. For this reason, the worker carries a large amount of technical materials or a camera 311 for recording or receives an instruction of an operator in the instrument panel room 200 by using a portable phone 313, a transceiver and the like in a specific area, thereby performing the operation.
When the setting of the field device 310, with which the worker is unfamiliar because the field device 310 has been newly introduced, is changed using a terminal apparatus such as a hand held terminal (HHT) 312 and the like, a false setting may be made because of the unfamiliar operation. When a setting method or setting parameter is unclear, the worker may request the operator, who is in the instrument panel room 200, to confirm operation contents by using the portable phone 313 or transceiver, or may inform the operator of a progressing status as regards an operation in a dangerous field.
When the worker handles the unfamiliar field device 310, the worker feels great fatigued due to the tension such as uneasiness and anxiety. If the setting mistake occurs, it influences the entire process. Since the system includes the enormous parameters, it is difficult to immediately find out a problem. Also, a problem that occurs only in a specific operation may not be perceived until an operation starts. That is, the setting mistake of the parameter is found by interpreting a memo, a photograph, a change content log and the like in which the setting change is described, so that the enormous analysis operation may be performed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technology relating to a field device setting method and a field device setting system capable of reducing an operation load on setting processing.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-77197AIn recent years, a high-performance terminal apparatus has been used as the HHT 312, in many cases. Since the HHT 312 is configured to record the enormous information, it also takes much time to detect a problematic part. In the related art, when the worker changes a setting of the field device, the host device 210 generally cannot perceive the setting change and a setting value may not be compatible with the host device 210. Also, although the status information of which change is recognized may be provided through a communication protocol, it is not clear which parameter has been changed. In this case, the host device 210 should again read the information of the target field device and synchronize the data. Thereby, even though the parameter is slightly changed, the increase in the load of the industrial low-speed communication (the field communication 330) is caused and the time and labor are consumed.
Also, when a problem occurs in the site, a photograph may be taken. However, when photographs of the enormous field devices 310 are taken, it may be difficult to determine which photograph corresponds to the field device 310 when organizing the data later. In this case, a name plate is checked or a file name is linked. However, an input mistake is likely to occur.